Thirsty
by chaann
Summary: AU - Point blank, Deidara is thirsty over the hot doctor teaching the first aid class he's attending. What? Don't know what "Thirsty" means? Well, guess you better read and find out. Sasodei/oneshot


'Fuck me hard baby, fuck me real good.' Deidara thought, resting the cheek of his face on the palm of his hand; grinding his teeth internally. 'After you fuck me, you can fuck me again you fucking delicious man. A condom? You don't even need no damn condom on me baby. Cum in me. Cum in my slutty ass, you dirty ass bitch.'

"And that's how you bandage a pencil or any other similar object that could rather unfortunately become lodged into the eye."

'You can lodge your dick into me over and over baby.'

Standing up, the class instructor whom he had introduced himself as: Dr. Akasuna, Sasori Akasuna, walked back over to the whiteboard and drew three quick legs. "When someone fractures their leg or arm, there are three types that could happen. A regular fracture, a fracture where the broken limb breaks through the flesh and the much more minor, hairline fracture." He continued to speak as he drew the three different broken bones in the legs.

Well, one bone not entirely IN it's respective leg.

Deidara sighed and took a quick note down on the booklet he had been given for the day course. Today he was getting his first aid and CPR certificate required for work. That is, if he didn't completely bomb the final quiz because he was too distracted by the incredibly attractive instructor.

Like damn was this man ever hot! This room was scorching all because of him.

Chewing the end of his pencil, Deidara planned all the different ways to get the scrumptious man to give him some attention. 'What if I dropped something and bent over to pick it up in a sexy manner? Oh! Just like in my favorite movie!'

Suddenly there was a loud click and a female who was also taking the course dropped her pen sending it rolling. Hopping up, as she retrieved it she made sure she had a portion of Dr. Akasuna's attention. Slowly she gave a very slow bend, showing off her round rump and letting the back of her skirt rise. Then with a little snap she was back up, breasts protruding.

'Damnit, she got to it before me... Lucky.'

Turning his attention away from the woman, Deidara grinned at the sight of the instructor being completely uninterested in the female. He instead was preparing for how to wrap a broken bone that had protruded from the flesh.

'You can wrap my bone with your mouth you dirty, dirty slut.'

Deidara was just so damn thirsty as he watched the man bend to pick up a doll arm from a bag he had with him. Damn, he had been thirsty from the moment he walked into the room! This was a guy Deidara would let take him into the public bathroom and fuck him on the counter, no words needing to be exchanged. This was a guy Deidara would let pound him like there was no tomorrow. Tug at his hair, cum on his face and use his neck as a personal chew toy.

All things Deidara wasn't particularly fond of, this guy could get away with it for sure!

Licking his lips Deidara attempted to moisten his lips. So thirsty... and holy hell it appeared every single woman in the room was too!

'That shirt is too tight and too... sleeveless... What kind of man wears a sleeveless turtleneck as business attire? A dirty nasty slut that's who.' Thought the man who was wearing a fairly tight shirt himself - a belly shirt as well.

'Look at those damn arms and how that shirt just clings to him... he's just begging for it. My ass that is. He wants me. This guy fucking wants me I know it. This man wants to fucking fuck me!'

Exhaling slowly, Deidara tried to calm himself down. He wasn't a lucky woman who could hide the fact she was horny as hell.

'Whoa Deidara, whoa. Calm down there bigboy.'

Sasori picked up a piece of wood and placed it under the fake arm, "So what you do is you take a firm object like a board - of any sort just as long it's sturdy and... This is how we make a quick splint."

'Quick splint in my ass.'

The instructor bandaged the arm with the utmost of ease. In fact he gave a few tips on how to remember to do it. Too bad for Deidara as he was in lala land, unable to focus. Damn he could go for a glass of lemonade. Or just pure lemon juice cause he needed to be punished for these naughty, naughty thoughts.

'Or Mr. Doctor here can punish me in another way...'

"Now to make sure you get this, I would like a volunteer to perform the same bandaging; explaining how you do it in the process."

Each and every female, which was ninety eight percent of the class put up their hands. They would not pass up the opportunity to stand next to the sexy redhead and show off that they knew what they were doing; that they were the most impressive. They had to prove they were gold star material. They certainly wanted to be this Teacher's pet. They had to win.

Sasori looked around the room at the raised hands with a small smile. This was a pleasant response! He was simply a doctor who needed a few more hours to increase his income. Teaching this class was proving to be worth not only the money, but seeing so many people eager to save someone's life was so encouraging!

As his eyes scanned further they landed on the only hand that was still down. He frowned at the glazy eyed male who was nearly drooling. Perhaps this young man was sleeping with his eyes opened? Whatever it was, it irked Sasori this brat wasn't paying attention to his class. This wasn't a pay and pass class; you had to actually LEARN.

"You, blond male with the long hair."

Deidara remained silent, still staring into space but only until a gentle nudge from the female beside him sent him a jolt. Looking up, he paled at the sight of everyone staring at him.

"Uh, yes?" Deidara asked looking at the teacher who was glaring at him. He could only hope he was actually being asked a yes or no question in the least. That and he really hoped the answer wasn't no. That and he hoped he really didn't have a public erection... as he slid a booklet over his lap just in case.

"You. Come up here and show us how to do first aid to a broken bone that is protruding from the flesh. Explain your steps."

With a quick peek, there was no erection, so he was forced to stand and do whatever he was being told to do. What was it again? Protruding flesh bandage? Ew! There wasn't a real arm here, was there?

"Uh..." Deidara mumbled as he looked down to see what almost looked like half a puppet with one arm that had something spring-loaded thing sticking out of it. One could only assume that it was a bone."I have to... take care of this, un?"

Sasori's nostrils flared a bit as he now crossed his arms, "Yes, that is what I asked." he growled.

Deidara swallowed hard. One wrong move and he would lose the respect and any chance to be bent over the table and fucked merciless. He'd lose the only chance to quench his thirst!

"I um..." He stuttered, clearing his dry throat now sending the instructor and class a shy look, "push the bone..."

Immediately the class groaned.

"No! I was kidding! Haha!"

"This isn't the time to joke." Sasori spoke tapping his finger impatiently. "This person's well being is currently in your hands."

"Oh... My bad." Deidara looked back down at the arm. So don't touch the bone huh? "Well... I will ask someone to call an ambulance."

"That's one step to it."

"Then... I... I..."

He didn't know what to do without touching the bone! What the heck was someone, anyone supposed to do!? How did doctors even fix these sort of injuries?

Deidara's lips curled into a pathetic frown, "I don't know, un!" he cried out feeling both embarrassed and stupid.

Groaning, Sasori pointed back to the blonds seat and shook his head. "Take a seat. Would someone else like to show our friend here how it is done?"

Again, the entire class raised their hands, ready to show him up.

"You. Pinky. Show him how it's done."

"Yes sir!" Spoke the girl whom Sasori called on. "Hello class, I'm Sakura and this is how you would bandage this kind of bone fracture!"

Deidara growled as the girl quickly called out for an ambulance before moving the arm against the body, wrapping it tightly so it wouldn't move. Simple as that.

"It's not the job of a first aid responder to handle such a damaged wound since it needs surgery by a professional! Just make sure the arm doesn't move around too freely or it will get worse. Soothe the person as you get any medical information from them - if they are conscious that is. If not, see if you can get access to their wallet and search for ID or other medical warnings. Again, do not let this type if fracture move freely."

The class gave her a round of applause, the teacher included. "Thank you Sakura, that is how it is done perfectly."

"Thank you Dr. Akasuna! Like you, I too one day would like to become a great doctor." She gushed.

Smiling, Sasori pointed back to her seat just as he had done to Deidara; just with a lot less malice. "Wonderful. Please have a seat."

'M-my delicious doctor!' Deidara whined internally as he swallowed another dry lump of sorrow.

"Okay! It's time for the final test, if you don't get at least 85% I'm not giving you your certificate."

Deidara gasped in horror. His friends had told him they basically just hand them out at the end! You pay for the course so they have to give it to you - right? He didn't know anything now because he was too busy being a little thirsty slut for the guy!

Groaning, Deidara as he lowered his head. As he glanced side to side, both females made it clear they were not going to let him cheat off their papers. He had to agree with them, he didn't deserve to aid ANYBODY with the knowledge he currently knew.

Well... Might as well try his best.

Walking through the class, Sasori handed out the certificates to everyone, not missing anyone. Until that is...

"Iwa... Deidara. Can you come see me once everyone has left, I'd like to discuss your test." He sighed as he tapped on the table as he walked by.

"Un... Yes sir..."

After forcing each girl to leave, the two of them were finally alone. Deidara didn't even bother standing as each student had to compliment the doctor on his class and how well of a teacher he was. How EASY it was to understand and follow his lessons. Words of praise so clearly and loud spoken, just so Deidara could hear them.

"Well... Deidara." Sasori spoke leaning above the blond, one hand resting on the table. "What do you think your score was?"

After a moment of silence and no eye contact, Deidara looked up in disdain, "Not above the required at least 85%..."

Leaning in more, Sasori narrowed his eyes. "And why, prey tell why don't you think you got above the at least required 85%?"

"Cause I, un, had trouble paying attention..."

"..."

"B-because my head was elsewhere..."

Nodding, Sasori could tell that much just from the first glance at the male where he appeared in a fantasy land. "Yes I noticed that, but as a doctor I'm confused... Where could your mind have gone otherwise?" He then asked, gesturing to the plain grey room.

"Uh..."

Sasori snorted, "Didn't want to learn how to save another humans life?"

"No it's not that..."

"Why do you even need this..." He held up an empty certificate up, "anyways?"

"I need it for work or I could g-get fired, un."

"Ohh..." Sasori cooed. "So this little piece of paper is pretty important, huh?"

"Yes sir."

"So then, why didn't you do a better job keeping your head here? Sounds like that would have been the more intelligent thing to do."

"Well sir, you see..." Deidara blushed as he looked away.

Damn.

Not in a million years did he think he'd have to be punished for his silent thirsting. Being alone, one on one, with this guy though was making him parched though. How could he live anymore? These past three hours had practically been a painful dredge through the desert!

"Brat. Your silence is wasting my time - wait!" Sasori yelped as he saw the young man stagger in his seat a bit. "Whoa, y-you don't look so good!"

With a flop, Deidara over heated and passed out with his head slamming down against the table.

"Damn!" Sasori cursed as he now had to deal with... well this. Quickly he made his way around around the table to check up on him. "I need a flat surface..." He then murmured as he noted the body was completely limp.

Looking at his options, the floor was filthy from the other students muddy boots. That was gross. However, then there was the option of tossing the young blond on the clean table.

"Table it is then..."

Scooping Deidara up he placed him lengthwise where he fit perfectly. "Thank goodness you're a shorty." He grumbled as he checked the blonds temperature. "I don't think this is a fever... Maybe I just stressed you out... But your face is rather warm and you are sweating a bit."

Frowning at what he had done to the kid, Sasori gave him a few gentle slaps to the face. "Come on brat, wake up. You just fainted is all."

"Un..."

"That's right, wake up."

Deidara slowly began to wake, running his hand up his chest, looking for a source of coolness. He felt too hot! Moaning, he struggled to get his shirt off - very much to Sasori's surprise. Someone's first response after fainting isn't usually to strip.

"Hey! K-keep your clothes on!"

Back curling, Deidara sent the doctor a pathetic look. "I'm so thirsty! I need a drink - I'll drink anything!"

Sasori face went hot. It wasn't everyday you give firstaid to a cute, half naked, panting and pleading male who was begging to drink anything.

"Anything! I'll drink anything!"

'Sasori get your warped mind out of the gutter! You're a professional doctor and this is a serious situation!'

Shaking his head, Sasori dashed over to his bag where he had two bottles; one of coffee and one of water. "Here, drink this." he spoke as he handed the ill man the cool water bottle instead of the warm coffee.

Taking it graciously, Deidara had a good long drink before collapsing again; only to be caught by Sasori again.

"Th-thank you, un." Deidara panted as he gripped at the strong, sleeveless arm he had been dreamily admiring earlier. "Wh-what happened?" He asked, still lulling his head about like he was in a trance.

"You overheated and fainted."

"Unnn..." Deidara groaned, rolling and writhing now as he was gently let back down. "How embarrassing... Hey! Why a-am I on the table?"

"Would you rather be on the floor?"

Growling, Deidara glared at the older man before running a hand up his clammy and exposed chest, all the way up just to use his hand to fan himself. "No I guess not... Again, thanks."

"Were you sick all throughout my class? Why didn't you say something?"

"No! No... I... was just thirsty, un."

"Thirsty?" Sasori questioned, sitting back in his chair, "Why didn't you get a drink then? I would have allowed it as there is a fountain just outside of the room."

Glancing to the side Deidara decided to come right out and say it. Hopefully the guy was too old to understand his youthful lingo though. "Different type... of thirsty." he mumbled.

"I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"Good. The less you know the better." Deidara grumbled almost happily but still embarrassed. Sitting up a bit more he sighed and pushed his hair back as it clung to his cooling skin. "Now what can I do to get the stupid certificate so I won't get fired, un? If you don't mind helping some punk-kid out that is..."

Sasori scratched his head. "Well, I have some time now if you're feeling well enough. I can go over the basics with you and let you retake the test if you're feeling better."

"Yeah that's fine. Just let me put my clothes back on..." Deidara sighed out happier this time now that he was being given another chance. Still, "Sheesh Deidara you slut machine." he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately he didn't know that the other male had actually heard him. Slut machine? For being shirtless in front of another male?

-x-

"And this is how you... do a splint, un."

"Very good Deidara!" Sasori smiled as the boy finished yet another task that was laid out before him. "I think you can easily pass the test now, just hand it over when you're done."

"Okay!"

Sasori was immensely impressed. Kid was awfully smart and terribly cute when he wasn't in a dopey trance. As he looked on, he couldn't help but notice just how lovely the blond hair was. Like sure, he had seen many blonds in his life - but this? This was like flowing gold that probably felt like silk! He must spend a fortune, plus a lot of time taking care of it.

Speaking, or at least internally thinking about this boy, where was the rest of his clothing? Wearing something so revealing! It was just - just... So naughty! This kid named Deidara was undeniably the most sexy male he had ever seen in his life.

As Deidara started the test he was given, Sasori's eyes lowered to his phone. Opening his Internet, he just had to look something up. Something that had been bothering him since the blond passed out. He had never once heard of someone passing out from a new type of 'thirsty'.

Now he just had to google...

'Thirsty' used when ya wanna fuck someone real bad.

'Thirsty' used when you can't help but smack yo dry lips from lookin at a sexy piece of man!

'Thirsty' when ya wanna ride that dick all night long! lol!

"Oh my god..."

"You okay, un?"

Sasori snapped up from his phone to see Deidara looking at him. In an instance he saw it again, that weird sleepy look the blond had been giving him earlier. He saw it again as he made prolonged eye contact with him. The simple movement of Deidara moistening his lips three repeated times.

This kid was 'thirsty' for him.

Now Sasori was the one who felt hot. Sure he had girls fawn over him daily. He was surrounded by female nurses and doctors everyday, but he wasn't actually that interested in them. The whole, 'all female nurses are sexy' thing was grossly untrue. Besides, females had always managed to elude him. They simply didn't interest him.

Never though had he ever imagined he would attract the attention of a MALE so young and cute as this one. Then there was that incredible moment when he was writhing, begging while hot, half naked and... Thirsty for him.

"Oh hey Deidara you wouldn't happen to be thirsty again... would you?"

Deidara blushed in a panic. "Oh uh! Am I smacking my lips again or something weird? Oh shit..." He gasped pressing around his face as to check the temperature.

"I'm thirsty too y'know."

"Huh?"

Carefully sliding his hand across the table where Deidara's hand was positioned, Sasori gently grazed his fingertips against the back of the other males, trying to keep eye contact. "Yeah, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to... drink with me when you're done with that test. I'm feeling... rather thirsty at the moment."

Batting his eyelashes as bumps grew covering every inch of his body, Deidara shivered in delight at the subtle contact. "I'm half done it now..."

"Good enough." Sasori growled as his hand slid from the hand up the arm to the back of Deidara's head where he pulled him into a harsh kiss.

"W-we should close this facilities door..." Deidara mentioned, pulling away and pointing to the door as he got up. "This is a public space. Anyone could walk by, un."

"Good idea. Thankfully though it's late and it appears I will be the one closing up."

With a small giggle, now that the door was closed Deidara was free to quench is real thirst. Climbing up and on Sasori's lap he ran his hands up the bare arms the tight turtle neck left exposed. "Mm, what nice arms you have..." He moaned as kissed along the older males jawline.

In retaliation Sasori gave a breathy sigh and dragged his hands down Deidara's exposed lower spine, dragging his nails back up to grab the edge of the shirt. "Take the damn shirt off. It looked better when you stripped it off your hot body."

"Quick and to the point, un?" Deidara giggled as he allowed the man to undress him. "I like that!"

How could he not like it? He had spent approximately four hours now wanting that man on and inside of him so badly!

Sasori quenched his own thirst for the boy in a different way by latching his mouth onto one of the

pink nubs that just so happened to be in reach. He needed to etch his mark over every inch of this kids gorgeous body. He needed to feel every little bit and even -

"Hey, what the heck are these?" He grunted as he used his fingers to snap around at Deidara's pant waistline. "These aren't jeans..."

Getting off from his straddling position, Deidara could only laugh at other man's observation. "They're jeggings of course!" He laughed, modeling them with a quick twirl. Bending over the table in front of them to give Sasori a good look as his ass he sent a flirty look over his shoulder. "They're much more comforable to wear compared to regular jeans, un"

Sasori couldn't care less at how comfortable they were. All he cared about was how tight they were! Damn you could see everything this kid had to offer - especially in this particular position. Was this kid even wearing underpants?

How naughty.

"They're also a lot easier to remove y'know..." Deidara added with a wink. "You should give it a try."

Lowering his hand, Sasori stroked himself through his clothes for a moment as he needed to calm down the throbbing pain now growing. Using his other hand he reached for the waistline of the 'jeggings' and pulled them down to expose the other males behind.

Yup. There was no time for underpants of any sort today!

"Damn... I'm going to be sticking my dick in there today..." The man muttered to himself, almost as if he was so shocked that he needed to give himself reassurance that this was actually happening. It wasn't everyday an incredible opportunity such as this arose after all.

Deidara on the other hand groaned sadly as he swayed his hips side to side tantalizingly. "Aww... And here I was thirsty for you to dump your cum into my mouth first!" He whined. "I wanted things to happen quickly, but not YOU this quickly, un."

Unzipping his trousers, Sasori switched their positions this time with the back of his hips leaning against the table. Now with his hardened dick out he smiled mischievously as he stroked it lightly, "I can arrange that." He finally said as he slacks fell to his ankles.

Deidara pulled his pants back up and grabbed the length that was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Taking it away from the redhead, he took it onto himself as he pumped it, pressing the tip of it to his lips, letting it feel around the plump softness and his tongue that peaked out.

"I thought you wanted me in your mouth." Sasori growled as he gripped at the table a little tighter. Even the blonds subtle movements were enough to drive him insane.

Deidara snickered to himself as he moved to rub his fingertips in circles in and around the older males thighs. It was all true. He really wanted the guy, but now that he got him he wanted to explore a bit.

Lowering he head he took a piece of the soft inner thigh flesh in between his teeth and rolled it around slowly. Something twitching near his head moving caught his attention. Moving to gently bite another piece of flesh softly he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the redheads dick twitching at the little sensations.

"Are you going to suck my dick or not because it's either your mouth right now or your ass right now."

Deidara pulled away with a sigh an readjusted himself to sit a little higher, "Fine fine, when you're right, you're right." He snickered as he kissed up the hard member. "I've been dying to have this in my mouth all day, un."

"Yeah," Sasori agreed once more with a breathy sigh, "you've made it clear how parched you were."

Opening his mouth wide, Deidara wasted no time in swallowing the dick down to the base, letting it lightly graze the back of his throat. Knowing very well what he was doing, he pulled back up before Sasori even had to opportunity to thrust his hips upwards to gag him. He repeated this action a few more times before Sasori would catch on to the pattern - lest he actually get choked.

"Ah, that's actually really good..." Sasori sighed as he gripped on a chunk of blond hair, being sure not to tug on it. "You must have had a lot of practice..." He then mumbled as he thought about just how many lucky men had this beautiful young man to have been with before him.

Sucking on the tip as he stroked the bottom half, fondling the older males testes with the other; Deidara shook his head with his lips brushing the tip back and fourth. Pulling his head back to speak he laughed a bit, "To be honest this is the third time I've ever sucked a dick."

"Only the third?" Sasori asked in disbelief. "You blow like a pro."

Deidara laughed some more as he kissed along the member, slurping up the precum that was oozing out from the tip. "Mmhm! Usually I have a rule that it's me that gets sucked off. Also you may find it hard to believe based on how lovely I am, but I've only ever been with one guy, un!"

That indeed was a shock.

Sasori raised both eyebrows by that little fact. Then a new and scary thought burst into his mind as he remembered the age gap for the students taking the class. "Just how old are you by the way?" He simply had to inquire, for his own safety of course. Certainly not for the benefit of his own knowledge.

"Nineteen!" Deidara replied, licking his tongue up the length and circling the head. "Is that a problem?" He then added as he made his was back down to the base if the cock, sucking there as well.

"Ahnnn... No that's fine."

Moaning in delight, Sasori didn't really care about the seven year age gap. In fact, the only thing that crossed his mind was that Deidara didn't ask back in return. This showed that the kid just must have been too thirsty to even care in the slightest.

Swallowing the member down now to base again, Deidara worked hard to get the older male to cum. Working hard - in hopes of getting the man to do what he really wanted. Actually what every single woman in the room wanted... that is being bent over the tabled and fucked mercilessly by the incredibly attractive doctor.

"Ahn!"

Deidara glanced up worried. He had actually just grazed his teeth against the doctor as he pulled up, usually that was a terrifying no-no. Why did it make the older man moan like that?

"You okay up there, un?" Deidara had to ask as he kissed up the length as if he was apologizing for the rough action.

Sasori sighed as he raked his fingers through Deidara's long blond hair. "Yeah..." He panted as the fingers remained gentle, "that just surprised me. Actually felt sort of...maybe...good..."

Kissing once more, Deidara kept staring at the man. Slowly and carefully he took his bottom teeth and dragged them up the redheads member ever so carefully. In return was yet another shocked yet throaty moan.

This made the blond grin. Grin. Clenching his teeth together he dragged them up and down the shaft, every so often moving his lips in for even more stimulation.

"Holy hell that feels... oddly good..." Sasori groaned out huskier than ever, grip getting tighter and tighter.

Deciding he was done with all this teeth play, Deidara wanted his thirst quenched and put the member back into his mouth and swallowed it deep. It was time to end this little show.

"Agh!"

Not slowing down, Deidara pushed on. Sucking back the dick he let it hit the back of his throat; every so often letting the brink of his teeth touch for that extra bit of stimulation that odd enough made the doctor moan.

"I'm..." Sasori gasped out but not soon enough as he came into the younger males mouth.

Deidara wasn't too bothered by it and went to immediately swallow the cum but quickly stopped himself before doing so. Tilting his head back he opened his mouth for Sasori to see and smiled; showing off the white pool of semen in his mouth and lightly smeared across his lips and chin.

"Thank you for the drink, Danna!"

Sasori groaned loudly at this as he felt himself immediately get hard again. "You wouldn't happen to have any condoms on you?" He asked as he sat up before tugging the blond to his feet an pulling up his pants.

He was a doctor. He HAD to practice safe sex.

"Uh yeah, in my wallet. One moment, un..." Deidara mumbled as he bent over to dig into his backpack.

Seeing the boy bent over, Sasori wasted no time in slipping his hands back down the backside of those not quite jeans. "Ahh, I can't wait to be in here..." He whispered huskily as he gripped at the soft flesh.

Yanking out his wallet, Deidara plopped himself bent over the table and dug through it. "Found it!" He cried as he pulled one out. "Thank goodness! This was my last one in here too - ah!"

Gasping and writhing, Deidara moaned at the hand that had creeped up from behind and between his legs to fondle him, slipping the pants down even further. As he looked back he was met with Sasori's lips being roughly pressed onto his own.

"Last one?" Sasori had to ask with a mischievous smile. "Does that mean a certain someone has been a little naughty with their sex life with their ex?" He asked referring if they were into the rush of heart pounding public stuff.

"Mm, perhaps..." Deidara moaned, reattaching their lips. Damn. He was now thirsty for this hot fucks saliva. "Or the fact that I had to buy and carry the damn things since he'd rather go bare but I didn't particularly want his cum dripping out from my ass."

Snorting, Sasori covered the lower half of his face at the snarky remark. "You're a funny kid you know that?" He joked, turning Deidara over onto his back; most of his legs still dangling off the table ready for the older male to remove the weird 'jeggings'.

Kicking off his damp tennis shoes, Deidara let the older male do the honor of undressing him. With a slow slide, the leggings came down leaving him completely naked. It was quite the comparison to the other man who just had his dress pants open and dick standing out.

Kind of an unfair situation...

"Hey, don't you think you should maybe take some clothes off too?" Deidara asked pouting, now going to hide his nakedness from Sasori.

Sasori in return rolled his eyes before taking that sexy yet albeit stupid looking turtle neck off. Who was Deidara to judge men's fashion though when he himself was wearing a crop top anyway.

Then hoisting his pants down a little lower Sasori looked up with both his eyebrows raised. "Better?" He asked, gesturing to the new amount of visible skin.

"Well, I'll let you keep those pants on like that... Just as long as you give me a peek of that sweet succulent ass first, un." Deidara smirked mischievously.

Sasori's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "What the - never has anyone EVER called my butt succulent..." He noted sounding a little weirded out.

Laughing, Deidara glanced away briefly, "Well un, not to your face they haven't." he giggled. "Now quick! Turn around so I can see that sweet ass booty."

"Well, okay?"

Turning around, Sasori slowly lowered his the back of his pants a little more to expose his backside. This was a rather odd request, but at the same time a little stimulating. Deidara poked the ass, squeezed it and then -

"Ack!" Sasori yelped as his hips were roughly grabbed and mouth was placed on his lower back. "What the heck are you doing!?"

Pulling away with a rough smack Deidara admired the hickey he left behind. "Oh y'know, just giving you a tramp stamp, un."

Sasori quickly looked over his shoulder and tried to see the supposed mark. "Tramp stamp!?" he cried while doing so.

Giggling, Deidara gave it a poke. "Just be careful when you bend over so your shirt covers it."

"Why would you do that of all things?" Sasori hissed, face flushing red as he turned back around to hide the mark.

Rolling his eyes Deidara laughed some more, "Every time you bent over during the class, well every female got more and more moist as your lower back peeked out... That and your succulent ass being up in the air... So this will teach you to be a little more careful, un." he then winked.

Sasori furrowed his brows. He knew he should have left his white lab coat on.

"You say my ass is succulent..." The doctor hissed as he slowly and carefully moved a willing Deidara to be bent over the table, making the blonds dreams finally come true. "Yet here is yours just begging for me."

Dragging his dick up and down in between the cheeks, Sasori pressed the tip at the hole entrance...

"You better not be thinking of taking me raw, un."

"Raw?"

Deidara's eyebrows shot up in pure shock. "You don't know how anal works?"

"Is it not like vaginal? I read in my medical school how that works... Never did I try it though."

Cooing, Deidara turned around and kissed Sasori's lips before hopping up on the table. "How in the world is someone as sexy as you a virgin, un?"

"No time nor the care for sex. Plus I had my grandmother breathing down my neck 24/7. Now can we hurry up and do it before I lose interest again?"

Nodding Deidara then held up three fingers. "I will give you some quality ass fingering lessons, okay?"

"Sure, I do love to learn."

Flopping onto his back and spreading his legs, Deidara leaned back on one arm. "Watch and learn as we do the technique called: 'Neither of us have actual lube'." he cheered, presenting himself to Sasori who at the moment couldn't keep his eyes off the blond.

Sticking his fingers into his mouth Deidara made soft noises as he slurped and sucked on them; doing his best to coat them with as much saliva as possible. Then, lowering the fingers down his entrance he pressed one in slowly; sighing as he strained the ring of muscles open.

"Aahh..." Sasori nodded as he observed a little closer. "Sort of like a prostate exam?"

Ignoring Sasori's doctor note, Deidara trudged on and added a second finger letting them both slide in and out together. Stretching open, closer the redhead observed, learning eagerly. Adding the last and final finger, Deidara quickly starting in and out also moving the fingers around.

Sasori licked his lips as he stroked himself. "What are you doing now?" he asked.

"Looking... For my prostate..." Deidara panted with his cheeks turning pink. Gasping quickly though, his pace going in and out increased as he changed his angle. "Mmm yesss..." He moaned with his eyes closed tight and his brows furrowed. "Nnn!"

"Look at me."

Opening his bleary eyes Deidara saw a flushed and horny Sasori gently stroking himself. It appeared they were both more than ready. Sitting up again, Deidara helped the older male slip the condom on.

Collecting a good amount of spit in his hand, Deidara wiped it around the condom and guided Sasori slowly to his entrance. Sasori just raised an eyebrow at the added saliva. Sure he was fine with Deidara choosing to put the condom on for him since it was pretty hot to see. However...

"I don't think that really added much to the whole lubrication effect. Saliva dries pretty fast so the action seems rather useless."

Deidara simply shook his head and gave the older man a crooked smile, "When you're down here, anything is better than nothing. Trust me."

"Okay, I'll trust you."

"Now what you do is enter real slow. I haven't had sex in awhile- "

Sasori snorted. "Based on how thirsty you are, I can tell."

"Oh quiet you!" Deidara hissed in both anger and at the pressure of Sasori entering him. "Ah! That's a good pace... When you get half way, give me a moment, un."

Doing as Deidara had said, Sasori pushed in slowly to the half way point and waited. Damn was it ever tight in the blond; he wanted to just thrust in there and get it over with. However if things were to go good with this whole intercourse thing, maybe he could get a date afterwards.

That is if this didn't fully quench Deidara's thirst.

"Ah! Okay, push in and then pull out, in, and then again slowly." Deidara instructed once more.

"You know you really are a good teacher, Deidara." Sasori noted, leaning foreword to whisper and nip at the other males ear, pushing in as he was doing so. "I didn't know I could find that attractive in a person."

Deidara rolled his eyes and shivered in delight at the action, "Screw moving slow, fuck me hard! I wanted this hot and heavy so give it me, bitch!" he yelled.

Sasori picked up the pace but couldn't help but raise his brows in shock at what he had just been called. "Did you really just call me a bitch?"

Moaning as Sasori accidentally grazed his prostate, Deidara slammed the palm of his hand of the table. "Yes! Fuck, hit there again. Harder and faster, bitch, bitch, bitch!

Sasori could only shrug at that since he couldn't really complain. He was being given the go to do as he pleased to the body below him. It was also kind of kinky too... the whole bitch thing that is. Sure he had been called a lot of specific things before, but never a bitch.

Succulent ass and now bitch. What a day.

Tightening his grip on Deidara's hips, Sasori did just as he was commanded and went in and out as fast and hard as he could sending them both into a frenzy of moans.

"Ohh Sasori that feels so good!" Deidara moaned as he clawed at any of Sasori's exposed skin. "I'm getting close... So fast, un!"

Sasori groaned out at the sexy cries and continued to thrust. He too was also nearing his end. However if he were to un-bite his bottom lip, it was certain that instead of words of warning only a pool of moans would pour out.

Gasping as he came, Deidara whined as he was continued being thrust into. "Ahmnn! Hurry up a-and cum already." he grumbled as he spasmed now and then. The last thing he wanted was to get hard again.

Thankfully for him though, Sasori finished off as soon as Deidara asked him to. "Ahh... Man I sure listen to you." he panted out, "Now if only you had been able to sit through the first aid class and listened to me."

Pouting a little, Deidara reached up and twirled a bit of red hair between his fingers. "Nnn... How could I possibly focus on anything other than you, un?" he asked as Sasori slowly pulled out, "You're just too sexy."

Sasori chuckled and took off the condom, "Thanks, but the other people in the room seemed to function just fine."

"They didn't want you as much as I did, un."

Turning red, Sasori scratched under his nose at the husky tone coming from the blond. It was only when he was yanked into another kiss he was able to look at the other male.

As Deidara pulled away from the kiss with a tug at the others bottom lip, he smiled deviously. Yanking Sasori's head closer he whispered lowly, "And honey, I want you even more now that I've had a taste."

Sasori swallowed the lump his throat. This kid was really something else; he was left speechless!

Grabbing a random piece of paper after getting dressed again, Deidara scribbled his phone number on it. "It's getting late..." he yawned as he ripped the paper to make it smaller, "Why don't you give me a call so I know you got home nice and safe?"

Eyes wide at the piece of paper, Sasori received it with two hands. He couldn't believe he had actually gotten his number! This meant he wanted to meet up again right? For another booty call? No wait- what if it was for a date?

"Bye bye Doctor~" Deidara called from the door on his way out. Sasori had been too shocked by the number to even notice the blond had collected his goods and had neared the door. "Call me and let's also get those drinks you offered!"

Left stunned for another moment, Sasori then packed the items he had used for the class in a daze. As he cleaned he came across Deidara's half finished test.

"Shit... Poor kid didn't even get to finish and get his certificate..." Sasori mumbled to himself. The answers Deidara did have down were indeed correct this time around, but there wasn't nearly enough completed for him to even pass.

Grabbing the blank certificate that was going to be used for the student, Sasori smiled at it fondly. "Well, I guess I have no choice but to fail him. If he really wants this we'll have to meet up again real soon... And not just to quench his thirst."

-x-

Sitting down on his couch with a sigh, Sasori whipped out his phone and the number from his pant pocket. Deidara had requested a phone call to see if he go home safe, but looking at the clock made him bite his bottom lip. It was rather late... What if the blond was already in bed? He really didn't want to wake the poor kid who was probably even more tired than he currently was.

However he was asked to do so and what if Deidara was angry if he didn't call until the next day? Would that change the blonds perception of him; in other words less attraction - or in this odd case, 'thirst'?

Sasori really liked Deidara and didn't want to risk it. If the boy was asleep he would simply apologize.

Waiting on a few rings, Sasori drummed his fingers impatiently. He was simply dying to hear that sexy voice again.

"Hello, un?"

"Oh, um... Deidara?"

"Oh Sasori it's you! Thank goodness, I was beginning to get worried." Deidara laughed over the phone, the tone of relief in his voice. "Well! While I had all this extra time to think, it occurred to me that I didn't really get to finish that test and get that certificate that I actually really really need." he laughed.

Sasori chuckled as well and reached for his work bag where inside was the half finished test and empty certificate. "Yeah I got it right here. What do you want to do about it?"

"Well I know the original plan was to just go get those drinks right away and..." Deidara's tone dropped lower and a little more breathy, "Y'know quench our thirsts..."

Swallowing hard Sasori nodded. "Y-yeah?"

"I was wondering if we could save that for a second date because as I said, I need that certificate. Do you think it may be possible that we meet up at a public library so I could finish it, un?"

Sasori chuckled, "That actually sounds like a more logical plan."

"Un! And if I pass, maybe you can give me a super special reward?" Deidara asked sounding undeniably cheeky in his request.

"You bet I can."

"Oh and Sasori..."

"Yes?"

"Try not to wear clothes that are so damn tight. Also nothing sleeveless. I'd rather not get that thirsty again in public for a long while, un."

"Yeah, yeah..." Sasori smiled as he shook his head and rubbed between his eyes, "I'll just throw on something less flattering, just for you."

"Who knows, there's a very good chance that will make me thirsty too."

* * *

thirsty af. bye bye losers, thx for reading smooooches


End file.
